<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mockingbird by Moonxbabyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321868">Mockingbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonxbabyx/pseuds/Moonxbabyx'>Moonxbabyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Body Worship, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Haikyuu - Freeform, Smut, mafia, mafia Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonxbabyx/pseuds/Moonxbabyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝚂𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚗?"</p><p>"𝙾𝚑 𝚗𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗."</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*<br/>♧︎ a story in which a Mafia don's cold heart is thawed by an unlikely mate ♧︎</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*<br/>! Soulmate/mafia AU!<br/>!POC y/n!<br/>!mature scenes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟼, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟿<br/>𝟷𝟷:𝟸𝟹 𝙿𝙼<br/>𝙲𝚘𝚜𝚖𝚘 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚋</p><p>It was dark inside the club, the neon lights being the only illumination. It was quite an upscale club with fancy glass stages, and a huge dance floor. The bar was made of different color tile, with glass shelves to hold the alcohol. </p><p>It was a busy friday for sure, but the tios were good. You stood mixing drinks at the bar, in a pair of spandex shorts that showed the bottom of your butt, and a lacy deep purple bralett. Your heeled boots tapped against the floor to the beat of the song, as you gently swayed your hips. </p><p>"Hey y/n we got a table!" Mika, your co worker yelled to you. Before you left with your note pad though, he grabbed your arm. "Don't look any of them in the eyes understand?" You nodded before walking of to a table. </p><p>"Hi welcome to cosmo what can I get...you?" Your sentence died down as you accidentally made eye contact with the man sitting in the middle. It was engrained into your mind to look customers in the eyes, and it was quite hard to break that habit. </p><p>"You're awfully pretty aren't you?" A guy with a buzz cut stated looking you up and down. You looked down at your boots waiting for their orders. </p><p>"I'll just have a rum and coke." The man in the middle said. His voice was smooth and velvety. The type that'd make your legs weak, and it definitely did. </p><p>"Anything else?" You indirectly looked at the two other men waiting for their orders. </p><p>"I'll have a Black Russian." The man with a buzz cut stated. </p><p>"And I'll have a mai tai." The other said. He had a blonde strip in the middle of his hair. </p><p>"Alright I'll be back with your drinks." You flashed a quick smile before walking away, feeling their stares as you walked. You added a little more swing to your hips, intended to tease them before stalking behind the counter to prepare their drinks. </p><p>You quickly prepped the three drinks, as It was almost time for you to prepare for your performance. Oddly enough you were allowed to do 2 dances a night for the entire club, while also being a bar tender. </p><p>That way you could get a check from the club and get tips. You also occasionally did private rooms, if it wasn't busy. </p><p>You brought the drinks back to the table, gently placing them down. "Anything else I can get you?" You looked up, locking eyes with the man in the middle once again, his dark blue irises staring intently into yours. </p><p>He had a fresh undercut, his hair tousled and flipped to one side. He also had multiple piercings, and a small portion of a tattoo was displayed on his neck and chest. </p><p>He was reclined in his chair, the top three buttons on his shirt undone. His black suit jacket flexed around his muscles. He looked you up and down before smirking. </p><p>"What's your name love?" He asked. </p><p>"L/n F/n" you said shifting your weight between both of your legs, suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze.</p><p>"Do you dance?" He questioned taking a sip from his drink. </p><p>"Occasionally." You said. </p><p>"Do you Dance tonight?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes actually in a couple of minutes. If there's nothing else I can get you, excuse me." You stalked away placing the tray down and telling Mika that you were getting ready for your dance. </p><p>In the changing room you changed your bralett  for a see through bra with a deep, wine red lace to cover the nipples and a pair of red lacy panties. You took your grey silk robe and put it over your outfit, slipping on your white, bedazzled, heels. </p><p>You sprayed a bit of perfume in your curly hair, and stood up ready to preform. You went on the large, main stage, at the club and lay across the couch your feet hanging off the side of it. It was soft on your skin, as you got into character. The blue eyed man popped into your head again and you decided that you wanted to put on a show for him. </p><p>✧</p><p>You slowly snapped your fingers above your face until you hear the lyrics of seven nation army by Scott Bradlee’s postmodern jukebox starts to play from the speakers. You started moving one leg up the other until it was completely extended, using it to pull your body upwards. </p><p> </p><p>'𝐼𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑓𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑙<br/>𝐴 𝑠𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘'</p><p>Once you were sitting up you let the robe fall off of one of your shoulders before standing up. You turned in a circle before swinging your hips slightly, kicking your leg up behind you. </p><p> </p><p>'𝐷𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡<br/>𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒'𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑎 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙'</p><p> </p><p>You stalked over to the pole attached to the stage and wrapped your leg around it, spinning a bit before lifting yourself off of the ground. You leaned backwards, while staying hooked on with your legs, nearly hanging upside down. </p><p> </p><p>'𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠 <br/>𝑆𝑎𝑦𝑠, "𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑎 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒."'</p><p> </p><p>You let the robe completely slip off of you as you leaned up gripping the pole again. You slid down into a split, twerking a bit before bringing your legs together and rolling over. </p><p> </p><p>'𝐹𝑎𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒'</p><p> </p><p>You walked back over to the couch before slowly sliding over the side and climbing on all fours to the center of it. You arched your back, before flipping your hair and bringing your hips down to meet the couch. </p><p> </p><p>'𝐴𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑚𝑒'</p><p> </p><p>You turned onto your back arching it up, before smiling seductively at the audience. Your eyes locked with the same blue eyed man again who was watching you intently. </p><p> </p><p>'𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑛𝑜 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒'</p><p> </p><p>You winked at him before standing up with your back facing the audience, and moving your hips and ass in a circular motion. As the song was coming to an end you sat on the couch with your legs spread, and your head thrown back. </p><p> </p><p>'𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 <br/>𝑇𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑔𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒'</p><p> </p><p>When the lights dimmed and the song ended you placed your robe back on, and walked off the stage to the changing area. While walking, you felt a pair of hands firmly grip your waist. </p><p>The smell of expensive cologne and mint hit your senses, and you looked up to see the familiar blue eyes and tousled hair. </p><p>"You were pretty good out there akachan." You relaxed your body smirking up at him. </p><p>"Well I'm glad you liked it. I added a little more spice just for you." He smirked down at you before placing his lips on yours briefly before pushing you against the wall. </p><p>"Why don't you dance for me in private hmm?" He looked down at you while still keeping his grip on your waist. </p><p>"That can be arranged on one condition." </p><p>"What is it?" He asked close to your ear causing shivers to run down your spine. </p><p>"I want to know your name and maybe how old you are." He smirked down at you. </p><p>"Kageyama Tobio, and I'm 24 love. How old are you?" He asked kissing up your neck. </p><p>"21." You said in a gasp as he softly nipped on your skin. </p><p>"Get your stuff. You're coming with me." He said looking into your eyes.</p><p>"I wish I could but my boss-" </p><p>"I'll handle him. I do own the cloud after all." My eyes widened as sudden realization hit me. </p><p>"Alright then let me get my stuff." He released you and you walked away quickly. After retrieving all of your things, you walked back to his table in some Jean shorts and the same bralett. </p><p>"You ready love?" He asked while standing up. </p><p>"Yes sir." You replied smiling lightly. </p><p>"Great. Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟽, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟿 <br/>𝟷𝟸: 𝟶𝟿 𝙰𝙼<br/>𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚃. 𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚊 (𝟷𝟺-𝟸.𝟼)</p><p>Kageyama had called his driver and he was waiting outside. The two other guys, who You learned to be Tanaka and Nichinoya, separated from you two, leaving you to get into the black Lexus LS sedan by yourselves. </p><p>Once we started driving he immediately pulled you onto his lap and placed his hand on your throat, pulling your face closer to his. </p><p>"When we get back to the house, you're gonna dance for me love." He gripped your neck tighter causing butterflies to erupt in your stomach. "Then I'm going to fuck you until you're begging for me to stop." </p><p>He roughly pushed his lips against yours, running his other hand over the curve of your waist. You couldn't tell what was compelling you to do this, but his hand around your neck and his lips on yours just felt right. </p><p>You slipped your hands into his hair, tugging on the strands a bit causing him to groan. He released your neck, moving to grip your hips rougher, and moving them against his hardened member. </p><p>You gasped at the sudden friction and he smirked, moving his lips to your neck. He left sloppy, open mouth kisses on your neck, occasionally biting and sucking on your sweet spot. </p><p>"You smell amazing akachan. Not like anything I've ever smelled before." He licked up your neck, gracing the spot where your mate would Mark you. For some reason when he briefly licked Over that spot, a loud moan left your lips as tingles shot throughout your entire body. </p><p>You'd had sex before, but it'd never felt like this. Every small movement he made driving you more crazy by the second, even if it was just brushing his hand against your skin. </p><p>When other people would kiss your marking spot, it felt numb almost. Almost like a stabbing pain a bit. </p><p>When the car pulled up to his house you looked around and realized what area you were in. </p><p>"Why are we in the Karasuno vipers's territory?" You glanced around suddenly fearful of your surroundings. He chuckled deeply, like we weren't in the territory of one of the most feared gangs in Japan. </p><p>"Oh I forgot to mention, I'm the Don. And now that I've told you, you aren't allowed to leave." He smirked pulling you closer to him. "Now where we're we?" You were more hesitant this time, but as soon as his lips touched yours, and his smell enveloped your senses, your sense of resolve dissolved right in front of your eyes. </p><p>He slammed the door open, his hand entwined with yours as he pulled you along, down a long hallway towards his room. Or what you assumed to be his room. </p><p>Once you were both inside he locked the door and turned to you. He took off this suit jacket, tossing it somewhere in the room before sitting down. He took off his shirt to reveal a huge tattoo of a face on his abdomen, with flowers and patterns leading up the entirety of his neck. </p><p>✧</p><p>"Strip for me akachan. I can't wait for my private show." He smirked at you , as the song Earned it started playing from the TV. You took off your shorts and boots, leaving you in your bralett and lacy panties. </p><p>You started with your back facing him, and moving your hands down the sides of your body. On the first beat you started to sway your hips slowly, moving your hands to tangle in your curls. </p><p>You leaned over trailing your hands up your legs, before turning around and running your hands down the front of your body.  You walked over to him swinging your leg over his, to straddle his lap. </p><p>You moved your hips against his, licking up his neck. You ran your hands down his neck, and lightly trailing your fingers over his defined abs. </p><p>He grabbed your neck, flipping you so that he was hovering over top of you and growled. He unclipped your top, and moved to kiss the valley between your breasts. </p><p>He took one nipple into his mouth while using one of his hands to knead the other. He pressed his knee firmly against your core causing you to gasp. </p><p>It's like your senses were heightened, every small action lighting your body on fire. He kissed down your stomach, stopping at your core. He glanced up at you before giving you that shit eating grin. </p><p>"Itadakimasu." He stated before diving in. He fluttered his tongue against your clit, before sucking on it roughly. Your hands gripped his hair, your hips lightly grinding on his face. </p><p>"Oh fuck!" You moaned out as his tongue invaded your walls. You were panting heavily as he went back to sucking and lightly nibbling on your clit. His fingers found their way to your mouth, before he pushed them in making you gag slightly. </p><p>His tongue pressed firmly against your clit, moving in slow circles, as he pulled his fingers out of your mouth. He inserted the two fingers into you, causing you to throw your head back and moan out in pleasure. </p><p>"Kageyama fuck!" He chuckled lightly as you started to clench around him. As your high started to rapidly build, he went faster hitting your g-spot with his fingers. </p><p>Before you had the opportunity to cum, he pulled away leaving you whimpering on the bed. You were panting heavily not satisfied with the sudden loss of his touch. </p><p>He pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal his member. He was huge. Not just in length, but thickness as well. He hovered over you, before slapping his member on your core a couple of times. </p><p>"Beg me to fuck you akachan." He smirked as your sentences came out rushed and partially jumbled. </p><p>"P-please fuck me! Please daddy I need you inside of me-" you were cut off by his lips as he slammed into you. Something about the was your called him daddy set him off, and he was ready to fuck you for hours just to hear you say it again. </p><p>"You're gonna be a good little slut and take all of me, understand?" You nodded as he started moving at a rapid pace. You gripped the sheets in one hand, and tangled the other in his hair. "Don't be shy with the moans love. Or I'll make you scream louder than the music."  You moaned at that, your pussy throbbing at the proposal. </p><p>"F-fuck daddy, I don't think I can handle it~" you moaned out, your words and legs shaky. With every thrust, you felt the tip of his cock touch your cervix as he constantly applied pressure, and brushed gainer your g-spot. </p><p>"Shit up and fucking take it." He grabbed your neck roughly, pounding into you faster. The same knot as before began to build rapidly as Your grip on the sheets became tighter. </p><p>"C-can I cum please?" You moaned, your sentence almost incoherent. </p><p>"You can cum on my cock as many times as you want love." He leaned down licking over your mating spot, causing you to cum instantly. He didn't stop as you became completely sensitive. </p><p>"Wait it's too sensitive-" he put his hand over your mouth, keeping the other one wrapped around your neck tightly. He moved your legs so that they were over his shoulders as he went deeper inside of you. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up. You're gonna be my good little cock sleeve, and I'm gonna fuck you until all you crave is my fucking cock inside of you, understand?" He growled. You nodded as the stimulation became too much. </p><p>Tears started to form in your eyes as stars appeared in your vision. Another knot began to build as your second orgasm was coming into my fruition. </p><p>"You look so pretty when you cry my little mate." He growled before kissing you deeply. You moaned loudly as you felt the knot release, clamping down around him. "That's right, milk my fucking cock." He said his thrusts becoming sloppy. </p><p>"Fuck Kageyama!" You moaned, your throat feeling raw from how loud you were being. </p><p>"Ohh shit l/n." He moaned before pulling out and cumming on your stomach. You lay there in a dazed state as Kageyama collapsed next to you. "That was nothing like I've ever felt." He admitted softly. You didn't her much though as you were already drifting off to sleep. Kageyama placed a large white T-shirt over you, before pulling you closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟽, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟿<br/>𝟷𝟶:𝟶𝟶 𝙰𝙼<br/>𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚊 𝚁𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎</p><p>When you woke up in the morning the same smell of mint and expensive cologne enveloped your senses. You felt a heavy weight around your waist, and a hard thing behind you. Groggily you opened your eyes as someone was banging on the door. </p><p>The thing beside you groaned, and stood up putting on a pair of grey sweats and stumbled to go open the door. You turned over, facing the now empty spot on the bed, and closed your eyes again. </p><p>"What do you need Noya?" Kageyama groaned, stretching his limbs. </p><p>"You know we have a meeting with Daichi at 10:15 right?" Noya poked his head into the room to see your sleeping figure and realization dawned on him. "That explains why you slept in." </p><p>"Noya shut up. Tell Daichi that I'm on my way." Kageyama sat on the bed next to you and peppered kisses on your cheeks. </p><p>"Hey love, wake up." You groaned before peeking open one eye. </p><p>"Hmm?" You hummed. </p><p>"I have a meeting in few minutes so I'll be gone for a couple hours. You can explore the house if you want to." You nodded before replying. </p><p>"I think I'm gonna sleep a little more." You yawned causing him to chuckle. "I'm leaving soon anyway." You sighed. </p><p>"Uh what part of you can't leave didn't you understand?" He quirked an eyebrow. </p><p>"Um All of it." You glanced at his figure. </p><p>"You know Tanaka, Nichinoya, and I'd real name and you know what We look like. I can't risk you ratting out the gang to the cops. Even though we aren't exactly bad, we aren't doing anything legal either." He stated rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Well jeez you could've told me that earlier." You rolled your eyes. "Oh also you said something last night and I just want to question it." He nodded, signaling you to ask. "Last night you called me your mate. How would you have known?" He smirked a bit before chuckling. </p><p>"You know how when your mate touches you for the first time it leaves a Mark in that area?"  He asked standing up to finish getting ready for his meeting. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Well the first place I ever touched you was your hips, and last night there were two hand prints exactly in the shape of my hands on your hips. Aside from that, although I've never smelled it before, you smell like my favorite thing. And I can't get enough of it."</p><p>"Ah that makes sense." </p><p>"However," he paused "we have an issue." He slipped on his suit jacket. </p><p>"Which is?" You questioned tilting your head, sleep being the farthest thing from your mind. </p><p>"I'm leaving tomorrow for a mission." For some reason your heart dropped. Admittedly you wanted to spend more time with him. </p><p>"For how long?" You questioned. </p><p>"Six months." He responded quietly. You stared at him with wide eyes refusing to believe what he just said. </p><p>"Six...months?" You reiterated slowly. That was such a long time for him to be gone.</p><p>"I know we just met and it sucks but...I have to." He stated looking down. He placed his hand on your cheek and placed a light kiss on your lips. </p><p>You placed your hand over his. "It's fine...just...be safe okay?" You gave a small smile. </p><p>"Okay. And before I go I have to introduce you to the members and initiate you." You furrowed your eyebrows. </p><p>"What do you mean initiate?" </p><p>"When Ukai formed the mafia he created the rule that anyone to be associated with a member of the mafia must be initiated into the mafia, to prevent the possibility of spies." You nodded slowly. </p><p>"Oh so you're the don's son?" He chuckled deeply before standing up. </p><p>"Oh no love, I am the Don." He noted. </p><p>Hold on he's THE BOSS?? You questioned to yourself, feeling like your head was going to explode. </p><p>"If I'm going to process this properly I need coffee." You groaned standing up. His shirt draped low on your figure, like a dress. </p><p>"You look cute in my clothes akachan." He smirked Before kissing you again. "I'll see you later okay?" You nodded, as he handed you a pair of basketball shorts. </p><p>"You can explore the house while I'm gone, and then will get you some proper clothes so you can meet the members." </p><p>"Alright. Bye Kageyama." </p><p>"Please call me Tobio. I am your mate after all." He smirked. </p><p>"Okay...Tobio." You cheekily grinned as he gave you a small smile exiting the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟽, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟿<br/>𝟸:𝟹𝟺 𝙿𝙼<br/>𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚊 𝚁𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎</p>
<p>You were sitting on the side of the pool, watching Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Yamaguchi splash around in the pool. You were introduced to everyone a while ago and they all seemed pretty nice for mafia members. </p>
<p>Kageyama was in his room packing his bags to get ready to leave for his mission. He left early in the morning and he seemed pretty distraught over the whole ordeal. </p>
<p>"Hey y/n come here." Kageyama stood in the doorway of the house. You stood up your cover up falling over your bikini.</p>
<p>"yeah tobio?" You questioned. He grabbed your hand, pulling you towards his room. </p>
<p>"You look so fucking sexy in that bikini akachan." He growled in your ear. He gently shoved you against the door, his hands resting on your hips. </p>
<p>"Tobio did you even finish getting ready to leave?" You questioned wrapping your arms around his neck.</p>
<p>"I did. So now I get to have some fun with you love." He smirked before peppering kisses on your neck. </p>
<p>"Tobio-" there was a loud knock on the door causing a loud growl to come from Kageyama's throat. He threw open the door staring at Hinata, (who seemed to be scared shitless if anything). </p>
<p>"I swear you better have a good reason to interrupt me-"</p>
<p>"Emiko's back."</p>
<p>There was complete silence Before all hell broke loose in the house. Kageyama nearly lost his shit, and Hinata ran for the hills. </p>
<p>"Who's Emiko-" you were cut off by another yell. </p>
<p>"WHERE'S MY HUSBAND?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" You screamed automatically hitting him on his head. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED BOKE!" </p>
<p>"WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME AND LISTEN?!" </p>
<p>"LISTEN TO WHAT HOW YOU HAVE A LITERAL WIFE?" You started to get annoyed as she approached the bedroom door. </p>
<p>"Tobio! I missed you baby!" She flung herself onto him causing you to gag, as she peppered kisses all over his face. You walked away gathering your stuff as they were still embracing each other on the floor. </p>
<p>"Haha yeah this is awkward sooo imma just leave the room and find Tanaka and Noya. K? Bye!" You rushed out of the room, more annoyed than anything. He really had some nerve to sleep with you, and be MARRIED.</p>
<p>"Y/n wait-! UGH, Would you get off of me Emiko?! For the last time we're not married!" He said pushing her off of him. "And you don't get to call me Tobio, only y/n does!" He stood up quickly fixing his track suit. </p>
<p>"What you mean the skank that just left? Why the fuck does she get to call you Tobio?" He growled before gripping her neck tightly, cutting off her air supply and slamming her against the wall. You had forgot your phone so you walked back in and gasped. </p>
<p>"Holy shit I have the worst timing, sorry bye!" You sprinted out of the room again before he released her. She was gasping for air and clutching her neck as a purple bruise formed. </p>
<p>"The next time you talk about my mate like that, I'll kill you." He smiled sinisterly before walking out and going to find you. </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>After about two hours of searching for you, he finally found you sitting with Asahi and Noya, competitively trying to beat them in just dance. When you won you turned to Asahi giving him a high five and turning to Noya and sticking your tongue out at him. </p>
<p>"Run me my money child." You grinned evilly. </p>
<p>"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" </p>
<p>"And you're still shorter!"</p>
<p>"Why you little-" Noya tackled you to the ground tickling you non stop until you were wheezing and apologized. "That's what I thought." </p>
<p>"Bitch..." you mumbled. </p>
<p>"Y/n." You heard kageyama call, and you turned to face him.  </p>
<p>"Yes mr married man?" You smiled cocking your head to the side. </p>
<p>"For fucks sake I'm not married. And I wasn't choking her the same way I choke you. I was actually trying to kill her-" you snorted. "However that is besides the point."</p>
<p>"Very besides the point Tobio." You looked at Ashahi who looked anywhere but you and Noya who was trying to contain his laughter. </p>
<p>"Anyway, she's my ex wife, and it was an arranged marriage. I didn't even have a choice. And on top of that, she's a cheater. And you're my mate you fucking dumbass of course I'd choose you over her." He pulled you into him and you hugged him back, just kind of glad that he wasn't really married. </p>
<p>"I guess that makes sense." You sighed before looking at the two boys. They smiled at you brightly giving you thumbs up. </p>
<p>"Now let's go we have to finish what we started."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟽<br/>𝟼:𝟶𝟶 𝙿𝙼<br/>𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚊 𝚁𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎</p>
<p>You lay in bed with Kageyama's head on your chest. You gently ran your fingers through his hair and he sighed softly. "I wish I didn't have to go." He said quietly, hugging you tighter to him.</p>
<p>"Yeah me too." You sighed stroking his hair. "What do you even have to do?" You asked quietly.</p>
<p>"My mafia specializes in rescuing victims of human trafficking and torturing and or killing rapists, abusers, child molesters, etc. Someone really close to me was kidnapped a while back and we finally found out where they'd taken her. But I can't just rush in and expect it to go fine. I want to fuck everything up from the inside out. They'll regret ever taking her." He growled.</p>
<p>You felt a pang of jealousy hit you but then you scolded yourself. 'You're his mate you idiot' you thought. Though that didn't mean he couldn't be in love with someone else. You knew so little about him, you couldn't even tell what you were getting yourself into.</p>
<p>"Please be safe Tobio..." you said quietly. Something was telling you that something bad was going to happen. You just couldn't tell whether if was going to happen to you or him.</p>
<p>"I'll try my best love." He placed a soft kiss on your lips, pulling your body closer to his. There was a knock on the door causing Kageyama to groan and shoot the door a deadly glare. "Come in." He said while scowling.</p>
<p>"Sorry for interrupting, but chef says dinner is ready." Tanaka said walking in and looking at your position.</p>
<p>"Alright we're on our way."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>That night you and kageyama lay in bed both worried for the other. He was worried someone would try to take you since he wasn't there, and you were worried he'd get seriously injured. However You both just held each other as tight as possible enjoying the others warmth. </p>
<p>When you woke up the next morning it was cold. Kageyama was gone, but a small letter and a small velvet box were left on the dresser. </p>
<p>Hey love, by the time you're reading this, I'd already left. I spent an extra five minutes in your arms though to remember your warmth. I can't wait for this mission to be over so I can come home to you. I promise I'll do my best to stay safe and I need you to stay safe to. I don't know what I'd do without you. The box is for you. The ring inside of it is a promise ring until I really get to marry you when I come back. I'll call you every time I have the chance. I promise. </p>
<p>With all the love in the world<br/>-Tobio </p>
<p>You picked up the box to reveal a beautiful ring. It had one diamond on top with two little ones on each side. You slid the ring on your finger as a tear rolled down your cheek. </p>
<p>"I can't wait for you to come back Tobio" you smiled. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The day went on with you splashing around in the pool with Noya, suga, and tanaka. You thought they were on the same crazy thought process you were and you were absolutely right. </p>
<p>After playing chicken (which Noya obviously lost) and sliding down the waterslide a couple times the sun started to go down causing the four of you to move to the hot tub. </p>
<p>"So how do you feel now that Kageyama's gone y/n?" Suga asked. </p>
<p>"It's a bit weird but manageable I guess."</p>
<p>"I get it." He sighed standing up. "C'mon we should go eat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙾𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟸𝟹<br/>
𝟼:𝟶𝟶 𝙿𝙼<br/>
𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎</p>
<p>It'd been nearly 4 months since Kageyama left. But it seemed like 2 months was all it took for him to forget about you. You knew he was probably super busy but one phone call would be nice. </p>
<p>The first two weeks he called you everyday. Then it turned into once a week and now it was nothing at all. You couldn't help but feel somewhat neglected by your mate. </p>
<p>However you held your head high and continued on like it was nothing. You had Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata to keep you company, and you'd also become good friends with Kiyoko and Yachi. Both of the girls were super sweet and You loved them to death. </p>
<p>Today's heat was sticky and you just wanted to be in the pool forever. You held your piña colada in your hands hoping it would distract you from the humidity.  </p>
<p>Fortunately it did, and for that you were thankful. Your phone sat on the side of the pool and it suddenly went off. You wondered who it'd be since you don't normally receive calls but you were surprised to see that it was Kageyama calling. You answered the phone climbing out of the pool and stalking away from your friends. </p>
<p>"Hello?" You asked warily. </p>
<p>"Hey love. How are you?" He asked sighing. </p>
<p>"I'm okay how are you?" You admit that you were extremely worried about him, but you knew he would be okay. </p>
<p>"I'm good actually. We completed the mission early so I'll be coming home tomorrow. I can't wait to see you." He said happily. </p>
<p>"I can't wait to see you either." You smiled wanting nothing more than to be in his arms again. </p>
<p>"I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He smiled into the phone. </p>
<p>"Okay. Bye Tobio."</p>
<p>"Bye y/n." You returned to the pool the sticky heat long forgotten. </p>
<p>"What's got you smiling pretty lady?" Tanaka asked. </p>
<p>"Kageyama's coming home tomorrow." You smiled. </p>
<p>"Awe and you're excited to see him." Kiyoko poked at your side teasing you. </p>
<p>"Yeah I am." You sighed finishing your drink and propping the glass on the ledge of the pool. </p>
<p>You continued to splash around in the pool with the others until it became dark. One by one you all crawled out and went to change before dinner. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next morning you turned on your phone to see a text from kageyama. </p>
<p>Tobio 🥰:<br/>
Hey love I'm driving to the house now<br/>
Cant wait to see you :)</p>
<p>You smiled at the text and excitedly climbed out of bed and getting dressed. Not knowing what to do with your curls, you left them out not even bothering to tame the frizz. It was no use in the humidity anyway. </p>
<p>You strolled down to the kitchen and happily ate breakfast quickly, completely unable to sit still. "I hear Kageyama's on his way here y/n" Tanaka said sitting on the chair across from you. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I can't really sit still so I'm gonna just walk around till he gets here." You said hopping off of your chair. </p>
<p>You went for a walk through the garden humming softly to yourself. After maybe 10 minutes you heard the door open. Assuming it was a guard you sighed. </p>
<p>"I'll be in in just a minute." You called out picking a daisy. </p>
<p>"I thought you missed me love." You turned around dropping the flowers in your hands as you ran towards him jumping on him. </p>
<p>"Tobio!" You said happily giving him a tight hug as he spun the both of you around. "I did miss you stupid." You smiled at him. </p>
<p>"I missed you too." He put you down and motioned for you to follow him inside. After walking to one of the spare rooms he opened the door. </p>
<p>"Y/n this is Akari." When you turned to look at her you stopped in your tracks. </p>
<p>"Big Sis?" Your mouth gaped. </p>
<p>"Y/n-"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I have to go." You ran out of the room and out of the back door situating yourself deep within the garden surrounded by lilacs and daises. </p>
<p>After not being able to find you Kageyama returned to Akari's room more confused than anything. "Why did she run away like that?" He questioned sitting next to her on the bed. </p>
<p>"When we were growing up we didn't have the best relationship. Our mom and dad always compared the two of us, and they though I was the better child. So naturally they tore her down a lot. Then she got kicked out. It was a couple days before our parents were killed and I was taken. I should have defended her. Maybe then she wouldn't hate me so much." Akari's eyes were filled with tears as she clutched onto Kageyama's shirt. </p>
<p>He smoothed down her hair before taking a breath. "She'll come around. Until then I'll listen to her side and see what she has to say." Akari nodded wiping her tears. Once Kageyama left her face morphed from sadness into a scowl. </p>
<p>How dare you try to take him from her? She had it all worked out to a T. Every single part of her plan. </p>
<p>Kageyama found you with Tanaka and Noya as usual but you were crying now. He sighed and sat next to you. "Hey, everything is gonna be alright. I want you to tell me your side of the story. What happened between you and your sister?" </p>
<p>"She's a bully and so are my parents. If she didn't think my parents tore me down enough, she'd continue to do it on her own. Every achievement was nothing to them. And then I got kicked out, never speaking to my parents or her again. But now here she is ready to mess up my life for the second time." You sighed standing up. "I know there's something between you two. I'm not dumb. Plus Tanaka told me everything when he'd seen who you brought back." </p>
<p>You walked away before taking a breath. "Be careful who you trust Kageyama. They could turn out to be snakes." You called behind you continuing to walk to your old bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟹<br/>𝟷𝟶 𝙰𝙼<br/>𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎</p>
<p>The last few weeks have been hell for you. After the initial incident of being "reunited" with your sister shit had just gone even more down hill. </p>
<p>The first thing was finding out who the mission was to save in the first place. </p>
<p>"Akari isn't just someone close to Kageyama. She was his first love. If I'm honest he probably still loves her with all his heart. I never liked her because she seemed so fake, and she definitely was, but he was too blinded by his love for her." </p>
<p>Then he started spending less time with you and more time with her. </p>
<p>"Hey Tobio, we should cuddle and watch movies today!" You'd said on a particularly chilly Saturday. </p>
<p>"Sorry I'm going out with Akari." He said blankly looking at you. </p>
<p>"Oh okay then I guess."</p>
<p>and then there were the nights that you slept alone in your old room because Kageyama was snuggled up with her in his room. </p>
<p>Akari. The girl who'd always gotten what she wanted. And she was winning kageyama over so easily. </p>
<p>You sighed deciding to explore the house. You ran your fingers along the walls, realizing that the wall was hollow behind a painting. You pushed it aside and turned the lights on. There was frantic writing al over the walls and piles of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Oh Akari where did you go?<br/>You fly so high<br/>And leave me low.<br/>Does this mean we're over?<br/>Is our love dead? <br/>Because if it is as they say,<br/>I'll have his head.'</p>
<p>That was the poem scribbled on every possible space on the wall. You walked over to the letters, seeing that they were dated starting from two years ago. </p>
<p>Dear Akari, </p>
<p>Why did you have to leave me? We were supposed to grow old together. I miss your scent and your smile. Everything here is lonely without you. Please come back to me. I'd love you forever if you let me. </p>
<p>-Tobio </p>
<p>You read through each letter the next breaking off another little piece of your heart. You shakily stood up placing the painting back before anyone saw you. </p>
<p>That was quite a bomb to be dropped on you. </p>
<p>Especially on your birthday. </p>
<p>As everyone woke up, they all said happy birthday except for two. Your sister and Kageyama who weren't even in the house, having snuck off somewhere earlier in the morning. </p>
<p>You were supposed to be his mate so why was he acting like you didn't exist? </p>
<p>"Hey guys..." You said speaking up a bit. They all turned their heads towards You expectantly. "I think I want to leave." You said quietly. Tanaka choked on his food and the others gave you a wide eyed expression.</p>
<p>"You can't leave us!" Hinata exclaimed holding onto you hoping to change your mind. You just shook your head and quietly whispered. </p>
<p>"I have to. It's just not my place to be here anymore." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>that night you packed a suitcase. When you were finally ready to go you heard a knock on your door. Expecting it to be Tanaka or Noya, You opened The door. "I'll be done packing in a minute-" your sentence died of in your throat as you saw Kageyama standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>"You're not leaving." He said bluntly starting to unpack your bag. </p>
<p>"No you don't get to pull this shit." You said rezipping your bag. </p>
<p>"Why are you trying to leave?!" He yelled clearly panicked. </p>
<p>"You forgot about me! Your own mate. And to make it worse You replaced me with my own sister. The girl who got everything she always wanted. Well congrats she has you now too. I'm done being everyone's second choice." You said grabbing your bag and heading out of the door. </p>
<p>Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Kiyoko, and Yachi were all begging you not to go. But to couldn't stand seeing him love someone else. Your sister was smiling, happy to see you go. </p>
<p>"Bye guys!" You hugged your friends one last time before walking to the car waiting for you. You felt arms wrap around you and the same smell of expensive cologne enveloped your senses. </p>
<p>"Y/n please you can't leave-" </p>
<p>"Don't worry. I won't rat you out or anything I just can't be here and watch you love her when I'm supposed to be your mate. So goodbye Kageyama." You said quietly tears pooling in your eyes. </p>
<p>Still you refused to cry as you tore yourself from his grasp, and jogged towards the car waiting for you seeing Kageyama stand there a look of pain in his eyes. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Tobio but you did this to yourself." You whispered as the driver pulled off leaving your friends and your mate behind. </p>
<p>What a way to celebrate a birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟹 <br/>𝟸 𝙿𝙼<br/>𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚊 𝚁𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 </p>
<p>The house was quiet. Too quiet. The usual goofballs of the group weren't talking at all, too disappointed with Kageyama to even glance in his direction. </p>
<p>"What's wrong with everyone? Aren't you glad that little skank is gone?" Akari said cheerfully. </p>
<p>"God you really are the fucking worst. This is why none of us fucking like you. Shut your damn mouth. You don't know shit about y/n." Tanaka growled pushing out his chair and walking out of the kitchen, Noya trailing behind him. </p>
<p>In all honesty Kageyama seemed sad too. Probably worse than the rest. he didn't mean to forget about you, he just got caught up with Akari. </p>
<p>He didn't love her like he did before. He was sure he was over it. But the nostalgia got to him and he drove you away in the process. </p>
<p>Kageyama walked until he came to the painting and moved it out of the way finally turning on the lights in the dark room. </p>
<p>The first thing he noticed were that the piles of letters were no longer neat, but rather they were scattered around. Some of the chalk writing was also smudged, Which it wasn't before. </p>
<p>"Have any of you been in that room?" Kageyama questioned. </p>
<p>"Uh no we all know we aren't allowed in there." Kiyoko answered a round of nods going around the table. </p>
<p>"Shit." Hinata mumbled. "I saw y/n head down that hallway this morning. I didn't know she'd go inside. I didn't even think she knew it existed." </p>
<p>"HINATA YOU DUMB ASS!" It took all of Kageyama's will power not to jump over the table and strangle him. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry! But she deserved to know and you know it! You were playing with her!" He said back. </p>
<p>"I wasn't playing with her!" Kageyama defended. </p>
<p>"Yeah because choosing her sister over her and then acting like you care when she wants to leave isn't playing with her." Hinata scowled. </p>
<p>"I didn't want her to leave!" </p>
<p>"Well she's gone now and It's your fault. And I'll never forgive you for hurting your mate the way you did." Hinata said walking out, Kiyoko and Yachi in tow.</p>
<p>"What a bunch of dramatic babies." Akari said laughing. </p>
<p>"All that matters is that you have me right Tobio?" She purred rubbing her hand up and down his chest. </p>
<p>"Get out." He said. </p>
<p>"Wait what?" </p>
<p>"GET OUT. I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN." He yelled shoving her hands off of him. </p>
<p>"You're really choosing y/n over me?!" She asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah I'm choosing my MATE over you." He scoffed walking out. "I want all your shit gone by tonight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heylo lovelies! I hope you guys are enjoying the book! You can also check me out on Quotev (moonxbabyx) and tik tok (moonxbaby_x)! As usual I love you all!</p><p>Bye :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>